The Wind
by Enchanting-fabrication
Summary: ONE SHOT. When those we love pass it is hard to accept, it is even harder when we can not understand or remember the past and reality. HG Has been Beta


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the song Wind Beneath my wings by Bette Milder or Harry Potter. **

**It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.**

The sun was shining and its warmth enveloped ignorant bystanders as they gazed into a parade of stone tombs and red roses. An elderly gentleman stood with his hands clasped together, gazing at a newly dug grave and the casket that laid in its depths. The caskets occupant had been something special to him, a rose with pure beauty and strength and it had taken him many years to realise it. She had been his heart and soul and now when he was in his final years, he was only left a shell waiting to rejoin his spirit, one day in heaven.

_He watched her walked silently up to the castle by herself. She hung her head as she walked and she wrapped her arms around her slender body. He felt empty without her in his arms, he longed to be walking by her side, he longed to tell her that he loved her and he shouldn't have been so stupid. However, he had challengers to overcome and as long as she was safe, he would be at peace._

"_Harry." A voice shouted from afar. He looked up and saw her approaching his two best friends and himself. The afternoon air suddenly started to strangle him, as her beauty enriched him._

"_Yes Gin?" He asked as she approached. She took a deep breath and then suddenly slapped him before walking away without a word_

_Hermione and Ron looked at Harry in shock, as he stood, guilty as anything._

The elderly man looked down at the casket, its mahogany surface shining in the suns glow. His soul had always been in his shadow as he battled seemly never-ending wars. She waited at home for him until the day he returned.

_She sat with her legs crossed on her bed, looking at photographs. It had been 7 months since she had last seen his face. She had told him how much she loved him and that she understood but made him promise, whenever he returned, if he did, he would bring her one simple rose to show how much he loved her._

_Suddenly something hit her window; she ignored it, as it could just be her brothers being stupid. However it continued for several minutes until finally she got up and looked to see what the fuss was. There he stood, rose in hand._

"_I killed him, Voldemort is dead." He shouted to her window._

_She beamed and ran down the stairs and outside where she embraced him. The next thing she knew reporters were pushing her out of the way so they could talk to a reluctant Harry. She bowed her head and walked with her rose back inside._

**So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.**

_Wizards and witches from all around had joined to hear the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the savoir, make a public announcement. People were buzzing that he was sure to make the announcement that he was the new Minster of Magic, others a professional Qudditch career, others the head of the order of the Phoenix. The press watched the man walk onto the platform with a pretty unknown red haired girl. He held her hand tightly as he spoke his speech. The announcement was something that no one expected._

"_I have recently been given the job of defense against the dark arts teacher at an European school. My wife and I will be moving there along with our young daughter. Please respect our privacy and our daughter's. Thank you."_

_His wife smiled up at him proudly as the usually chatty reporters were silent with astonishment._

The elderly man looked around him. The faces of those with him look familiar yet he couldn't place them. A little boy with vivid red hair and bright green eyes came up to him and hugged him around the waist.

"Hello Grandpa." He said happily.

The elder man patted his head.

"Hello son." He said to the boy yet he couldn't remember the boy's name.

**Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.**

"_Harry looked at her, isn't she beautiful?" She asked happily as she held a tiny black haired baby in her arms. Her long red hair was falling onto the baby's body. He kissed his wife on the forehead. His little daughter gripped onto one of his fingers with her whole hand. He looked down at her and gaze into her beautiful brown eyes._

"_Quite a grip you have there, Gemma." He said proudly._

_His wife chuckled and whispered to her baby._

"_Before you know it Gem, your dad will have you trained to catch a snitch."_

_He smirked._

"_Is that such a bad thing?"_

_His wife laughed._

"_No comment."_

"Come on Lucas, Dad, its time for the wake." A voice said from behind the elder man.

He turned around to see a tall women smiling at him. Her long black hair was tied back in a bun and her brown eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. The little red haired boy went over to his mother and took her hand. She held out her other hand for the elder man to take.

"Let's go and get something to eat." She said sweetly. Who was this woman and what did she want with him? He was waiting for his wife; he didn't want to disappoint her.

"I have to wait for Ginny. I told her to meet me here at 12, and then we were going to go to Diagon Ally for a bite to eat." He told the women.

She smiled sadly down at her son.

"Come with me Dad. Ginny is going to be at the house too." She said, her hand still out stretched.

He didn't believe her. He knew that Ginny wouldn't change her plans on him without contacting him.

"I told Ginny to be here at 12. I don't want to disappoint her." He said angrily.

The little boy looked up at his mother.

"Why is Grandpa asking for Ginny? For Grandma? She is dead." He said to his mother.

The elderly man was shocked. How dare he say such a thing?

"Ginny is not dead!" He roared at his grandson. The little boy begun to cry and he ran off to his father. The woman groaned and approached the elderly man.

"Lucas was right dad, she is gone." She whispered.

"I am not your dad!" He spat at her. "Ginny is not dead. She said she would meet me here at 12!"

**It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.**

_He sat with his head in his hands. Today had been a disaster, a tragedy. His good friend, the loveable Hagrid had just passed. He felt horrible; he had been stuck overseas for seven years and hadn't seen the giant for nearly two years. His eldest child's godfather hadn't even met her two twin brothers, who were one year old. And now his old friend had died and he didn't even get to say goodbye._

_He started to shake as tears rushed down his face._

_A voice sighed from behind him. " Harry!" It said miserably._

_The next thing he knew, two warm arms had wrapped themselves around him._

_He sat there for nearly an hour just crying into her shoulder._

The woman approached the elderly man.

"You are my father." She whispered, her vice full of emotion.

"No I am not! I have never been a father!" He shouted at her as he stepped away from her. Tears fell down her face as two red haired men approached the old man and linked arms with him.

"Come on Harry, we will go and have some Firewhiskey." They said together. Harry pulled away from his sons. Didn't these strange people get it? He was meeting Ginny at 12.

**Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.**

_Years had passed and Harry and Ginny had watched their three children, Gemma, Craig and Hamish, grew to be successful adults who married and had children. However, Harry was beginning to forget those around as Ginny became rapidly ill._

_He stood at her beside. She was lying in the hospital and the white walls were making him dizzy._

"_Are we going to visit Hagrid later Gin?" He asked. Ginny laid in bed, her skin pale and her once red hair now gray. She took Harry's hand and smiled._

"_Of course. Meet me at 12 at Hogsmede and we will go." She said sweetly._

"_But your in bed." Harry stated._

_Ginny smiled sadly._

"_Indeed I am. But don't worry I will be there."_

**Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.**

_Harry walked in the hospital with a dozen roses in his hand. He wanted to surprise his Ginny. She only deserved the best. Yet when he reached Ginny's room, Ginny wasn't there. Three adults, a woman and two men stood, tears running down their faces. The women saw Harry and embraced him._

"_Oh dad!"_

"_Where is Ginny?" He asked._

"_She is gone." She whispered into his ear. He pulled away from her and walked out. He had to get to Hogsmede; he didn't want to keep her waiting._

Gemma, Hamish and Craig all looked at each other dishearten at their father's refusal to accept that their mother was dead. He fought with them, screamed and pulled away as they tried to gently take him from the graveyard. He turned away from them and was hit hard by the head stone he saw.

Ginny Potter

A daughter, a friend, a mother, a lover. May she rest in peace in the skies above.

Sometimes reality is blinded by the belief that those who love us will never leave us. Sometimes fantasy is interrupted rudely by reality and for that we fall apart.


End file.
